The Adventures Of Captain Jack
by randomrandom
Summary: Jack has been captured by the local mafia and the Doctor and Rose have to rescue him. But things don't quite go to plan. DoctorRose ship, slightly angsty, violence in later chapters. WIP
1. Cages

The Adventures of Captain Jack (and the Doctor and Rose, his rescue team).

* * *

"Rose? _Rose!"_

Rose looked up from her magazine, eyebrow raised, to see the Doctor standing in the doorframe, leaning heavily against it as he gasped for breath.

"Been for a run?" she asked as she returned to her magazine.

"Lost Jack." He told her.

She didn't look up again. She'd been very accommodating, she thought, in letting the boys have the whole day to go off to some mechanics sale they'd been rambling about. Spare parts for the TARDIS, apparently. She'd settled herself in the warm kitchen with some magazines and some tea, and decided that if they got into any scrapes without her it was not her problem.

"Well?"

She sighed. "What?"

"Come on!"

She sent a withering look his way. "I'm guessing it was you who got him into this mess; you can get him out. I'm quite happy here with Orlando, thanks." She brandished the magazine in his general direction.

"Seriously Rose come on, it's not funny. We have to go now."

"Go on then."

"Rose!"

"I'm not stopping you." She waved a hand towards the door.

"You're unbelievable." He walked into the room and stood over her, talking rapidly and gesturing wildly with his sonic screwdriver. "He could be lying in a ditch somewhere unconscious, or locked up in a cell, or on a _slave ship_ for all you know. He could be at death's door! He could be thinking, it's all right; Rose and the Doctor will save me! For all we know he's been taken by the Tean'nan mafia, hit over the head with a large metal object, only to wake up in a dingy room in chains being tortured by the female of the species –"

"Sounds like just his cup of tea."

"– how can you abandon him to a fate like that!"

"Like I said, I'm not stopping you."

The Doctor let out a strangled yell and stalked out of the door. Rose put her magazine down, casting one last longing look at Orlando, and sat up.

The Doctor stuck his head around the door.

"You _were_ joking, weren't you…?"

"'Course," she grinned, jumping to her feet."Think I'd let you two have all the fun?"

xXxXxXx

As it so happened, Jack had indeed been hit over the head with a large metal object and taken by the Tean'nan mafia. He woke up, minus his t-shirt and sporting some interesting looking bruises on his chest, to find himself in a cage that was hanging from the ceiling of a large room vaguely resembling a medieval dungeon. He lifted his arms to test the weight of the chains that were attached to his wrists, considering his options. Across the room was the beautiful redhead that had tricked him in the first place, he realised.

"Bondage," he called over to her, ignoring the pounding he felt in the back of his skull. "Nice. I like it, really. But I'm a little tired – you know how it is. Got the most god-awful headache, it's the funniest thing. So if it's all the same to you, sweetheart…"

The woman laughed huskily, but said nothing.

"Okay, not a talker," he muttered to himself. He pulled at the chains slightly, but only succeeded in rocking the cage, producing an ominous creak from somewhere above him. He decided that keeping still would be by far the best course of action for now.

Arranging himself in what he considered to be the most comfortable position possible under the circumstances, he settled down to get a better look at his surroundings. On reflection, the room wasn't as large as he'd first thought, and he couldn't see anybody else besides the woman. She was sitting on a low sofa, apparently reading a magazine, sharp red nails flicking over the glossy pages.

What was it about red nails? he wondered idly. Rose never wore red nail polish. It was always the 'scarlet women' who had scarlet lips and nails. And – he blinked – eyes, in this case; eyes that were narrowed at him this very minute. He blinked again, and when he opened his eyes, the woman was as engrossed in her magazine as she had been before, ignoring Jack's presence.

She was sitting by a roaring fire, set in a large stone fireplace, that was casting a warm glow over the stone interior of the room. A rickety looking wooden table was resting in the far corner of the room, covered with several dark metal objects that made Jack feel decidedly uncomfortable. A shabby old armchair sat near this table, the worn leather reminding him for a moment of the Doctor and his jacket.

He tore his eyes away and fixed them on the wall opposite. They would come for him. If he couldn't figure out a way to get himself out of this cage first, they would come for him. His gaze drifted down to the redhead and he grinned. In the meantime, at least the view wasn't so bad…

xXxXxXx

"So, what exactly happened?" She was jogging along at his side, struggling to keep up with his long strides.

He snorted. "Woman, of course."

Rose grinned. "Good 'ole Ja – oooh!" she exclaimed, as the Doctor grabbed her wrist, dragging her off the road and ducking behind the dustbins that seemed to be the sole occupants of the alley.

"What – " The Doctor clamped a hand over her mouth, his other arm gripping her upper body, pinning her arms to her side. She wriggled a bit, but decided that he must have a good reason for the whole manoeuvre, and so relaxed and leaned back into him.

After a few long moments, she heard footsteps approaching from the opposite direction to that in which the Doctor had been taking her. She twisted round slightly to try and look at him.

"How did you hear that?" she hissed. She couldn't crane her neck enough to meet his eyes, it was too uncomfortable, so she contented herself with staring at his neck. It was rather a nice neck, actually…

"Better hearing than you, obviously," he murmured into her temple. "Alien, remember?"

The footsteps grew louder, and the Doctor placed his hand back over Rose's mouth, albeit more gently this time, evidently deciding that it was better to be safe than sorry.

"Liatia did well today." The voice was unexpected, but Rose felt the Doctor grin.

"Who've we got?" The second voice was lower, harsher. The man had an accent that could have come straight out of Rose's old neighbourhood.

"Human," came the reply, a female voice hissing slightly."Didn't take much persuading. Stupid little apes'll do anything for sex."

Rose felt the Doctor shake slightly, and twisting round again, she saw that he was stifling laughter. She tried to punch him on the arm, but he tightened his grip on her and she found herself suddenly unable to move. She rolled her eyes and returned her attention to the voices.

"Where's he being held? Headquarters?" The man – or male, she supposed it should be – sniffed loudly.

"No, boss's place. Over on Triatch Street."

Rose heard the Doctor click his tongue faintly. She couldn't believe their luck. She had to wonder about this alien here; he was like a cat with nine lives, always landing on his feet. She grinned and laid her head on his arm affectionately, enjoying being held so closely even though she knew it was through necessity and not… anything else it might have been.

"I'm heading over there now, you coming?"

"Nah, got another job to be taken care of."

Crouching by the wall as she was, Rose's legs were beginning to ache unbearably. She pressed her lips together and tried her best to concentrate on the conversation taking place in the alley, forcing herself to keep still.

"So ask around, yeah? See if you can get a good price for this one. He's strong, should fetch a decent price."

"And if not?"

"Boss'll be angry," the voice took on a singsong tone now. "And I don't fancy this one's chances if that happens."

Rose tensed. The Doctor's hand found hers and he squeezed it reassuringly as the footsteps began again and the two people… aliens… went on their way.

They waited for almost a minute, to be on the safe side, and then the Doctor let go of Rose and stood up, looking round cautiously. He reached down for her hands and pulled her up, arms around her again for a moment as she stumbled on unsteady legs.

"Weakling," he muttered as he took her hand and led her out into the open alley, heading in the direction of Triatch Street.

She elbowed him in the ribs. "Freak. So what's the plan?"

She looked up at him; he looked deep in thought. "Sounds like they want to sell him"

"As a slave?"

He nodded. "And if not, he's set to become 'the boss's' stress ball, so to speak…"

Rose grimaced. "Nice."

"So it'ssimple," he grinned, and produced his psychic paper from his jacket pocket. "Feel like doing a bit of human shopping, Rose?"

She matched his grin with her own, "Why yes Doctor, I think I do."

And with that, they linked arms, and set off.


	2. Maps

It was a big city, and one that reminded Rose of London just a little, but it was a strange, dark, futuristic version of her hometown. The buildings were tall and detached, the streets and pavements shone with rain. She could hear the roar of traffic and the splash of puddles, the occasional sound of someone laughing or shouting. Transports zoomed by overhead, stories up, flashing against the dark sky as they reflected the glow of the streetlamps below.

"Do you know where we're going?"

"Triatch Street."

"Yeah but, d'you know where that is."

"No." He rubbed his hands together. "What do you think, ask a local?"

Rose eyed a particularly burly looking humanoid as he stomped past, heavy jacket pulled close over orange coloured skin that looked rather as if it was rusting.

"…Maybe not."

She turned back to the Doctor, who was looking around keenly. He sniffed.

"This way," he nodded towards a street leading off on the other side of the road.

She followed him, giving him an odd look as they dodged through traffic that seemed unlikely to stop for anyone.

"What, you can… _smell_ Jack, or something?"

"Nope," he said brightly, as he neatly sidestepped a three-seater motorbike, "there's a news stand, just here, and it's selling maps. Map, please." He beamed at the tall silver box that sat on the street corner.

"8 credits," it croaked detachedly.

"Ah." He turned to Rose. "Well? Time is of the essence, and all that…"

She shrugged. "Don't look at me."

Muttering something under his breath that Rose thought was probably offensive, and so didn't bother to decipher, he took out his sonic screwdriver and waved it slowly over the credit slot.

"Thank you."

There was a strange whirring sound, and a map appeared in the Doctor's hands.

"Good evening to you."

"And to you," he said cheerily, before walking a few paces to the nearest streetlamp and opening out the map, frowning over its content. There was a long pause.

"Well? Time is of the essence, Doctor," Rose teased as she peered over his shoulder.

He shrugged, making her lean back. "Alright, calm down will you?" He straightened out his map importantly. Cocked his head to the side, cleared his throat, and turned it the other way around. Rose pressed her lips together to hold in a laugh.

"Well?" she repeated.

"Right," he tossed the map over his shoulder unceremoniously, either ignoring or not noticing that it hit Rose in the face before it floated to the ground. Almost immediately, something that Rose could only describe as a metal brick on wheels shot out from the base of the lamppost, a small silver arm darting out and grabbing the discarded map, before disappearing off down the street, zooming its own little path through the feet of passers by.

"Good, aren't they." The Doctor checked his watch. "Should be developing them on your planet round about now."

"Really? What year is it?"

"On Earth it's 2684. Took you a while." He grinned at her.

"Stupid apes, eh?" she said softly, linking her arm through his. "Well lead the way, then. Don't wanna leave Jack hanging about."

xXxXxXx

Jack tilted his head back, arching up and trying to stretch himself out as much as possible within the confines of his cage. It wasn't fun anymore.

"Look," he called out to Red, as he had christened her, over in the corner. "As fun as this is, the whole mystery thing is starting to wear just a little bit thin. Who are you? Please…"

The woman sighed and put down her magazine, before lifting her arms above her head and stretching fully, accentuating her chest to maximum advantage. Jack raised an eyebrow; anyone would think she was after attention.

"Well?"

"Would you like to hazard a guess?" she drawled.

He shrugged, or at least, jiggled his chains a little. "I got nothing. Unless I'm being kept here as your personal plaything, in which case you know, all you had to do was ask."

He was rewarded with a dry chuckle as Red stood and strolled over to his cage.

"If we can get a good price for you –"

"If!"

She smirked. "_If_ we can get a good price for you, you'll be sold as soon as possible."

"What, I'm not working out as an ornament, I get it."

Another smirk. "Are you human?" he asked her.

A flash of anger crossed her face, and Jack knew for sure this time that the answer to his question was no, because her eyes glowed red again. He swallowed.

"Okay, obviously not…"

"You insult me with your questions," she hissed. "Wait in silence."

She turned on her heel and stalked out of the room.

"Yes ma'm," Jack muttered, looking around the room for anything that could help him. He pulled on his chains again, and found that there really was no chance of them coming loose. He felt in the pockets of his jeans on the off chance that he had been left with his blaster or even his phone. No such luck. He gave a growl of discontent and sat still again. There really was no way of getting out, that he could see; he had no choice but to sit and wait for the Doctor and Rose to find him.

Suddenly music blasted into the room from somewhere nearby, and he jumped, producing that same menacing creak from somewhere above his head. The music was loud and heavy and fast moving, and did nothing to ease the growing knot of nerves that he could feel in his stomach. He pulled at his chains absently.

"Come on, Doc," he murmured to the empty room.

xXxXxXx

"You sure this is it?" She looked up at him, wrinkling her nose slightly.

"Rose," he sighed, "I checked on the map. Twice. This is Triatch Street. Do you see any other buildings that it could be?"

"When it was the right way up."

"Eh?"

"The map. When it was the right way up."

He sighed again. They were standing on the pavement in a small, deserted street in the pouring rain, staring up at the building before them. It was totally out of place with the metallic, shimmering skyscrapers that dominated the city. Ominous and dark, it was all pillars and stone and glittering black windows. Rose shivered.

"You really sure thi –"

"One more word out of you…" he threatened.

"Right."

They continued to stand there, side by side, staring up at the forbidding structure.

"Doct –"

"If you even ment –"

"No, really, listen. Don't we need money?"

He looked down at her, face screwed up in perplexity. "What you on about?"

"We want them to think we're gonna buy Jack, yeah?"

"Rose, we're not actually gonna buy him," he told her indulgently.

"I _know_ that." She rolled her eyes. "But for the sake of deception, w –"

"What do you think is, bloody James Bond? The sake of deception?" He shook his head incredulously.

"Will you stop interrupting me?"

"Only if you stop talking rubbish," he muttered, taking his sonic screwdriver from his jacket pocket.

"Alright then if you're so clever, what's the plan?"

He shrugged, turning to face her. "Go in there, pretend we've been sent about the human they've got, wait until they bring him out to us and… well, run, I s'pose."

"Right." Her voice had dropped in volume, and she shivered again. Her clothes were soaking, clinging to her skin. "So um, what happens if they… y'know, realise? If they get violent before we get to Jack…?"

Her hair was plastered down, drenched in the rain, and the Doctor reached out a hand to gently smooth it away from her face, smiling warmly. "We'll work it out. We always do." He shrugged off his leather jacket and slipped it over Rose's shoulders. "You're freezing."

She smiled up at him. "S'alright. Thanks."

"Too big for you," he commented, noting how tiny the heavy garment made her look.

He seemed to hesitate for a moment, before leaning forwards and brushing his lips across her forehead softly as he found her hand and took it in his.

"Come on then." He led her up the large stone steps to the large wooden front door; with a wide grin at the shivering blonde by his side, he knocked.

* * *

Please review. Next part won't be up for at least a week, I'm afraid; alevels.

Thank you.


	3. Doors

**The Adventures Of Captain Jack - Part Three: Doors.**

**AN: **Anyone else still entirely speechless from last night?

**AN2: **This is developping a lot more than it was supposed to. It was going to be a light two-parter, but I have so many ideas for it I can't see an end to it any time soon... unless it's written so horribly you all stop reading it, heh. Let me know. (please)

* * *

"Well?" the large man hissed. "Is there any news? Have you been doing your job? Or am I paying you to trail the streets like a common prostitute?"

Jeyanna kept her eyes fixed firmly on the floor. She could practically feel Liatia's gleeful, silent laughter; the woman was standing by the door, safe in the knowledge that she could do no wrong in The Boss' eyes. Not today, at least. Not today was the best that anybody could hope for around here. Anybody apart from Jeyanna, who would never quite be good enough, but who tried anyway because what else could she do?

"No one's…" she started, and was interrupted by his glare. "_Sir,_ no one's shown any interest yet, but if you just give me one more day…" her voice took on a desperate tone.

"Could that be because you're not trying hard enough? You have until five am." There was an icy pause, and then, "Liatia!" he barked suddenly.

The slim red head slunk into the room, her face the picture of seriousness. Jeyanna scowled and shoved her hands into the pockets of her jeans, letting her dark blonde hair fall over her face.

"Yes sir?"

"Show Jeyanna how to do things properly, will you?"

"Yes sir," she smirked. "Come on, Jey." She took the younger woman by the elbow and dragged her out of the room, crimson smirk still firmly in place.

As soon as they were out in the hall, Jey yanked her arm out of Liatia's grip and folded her arms.

"Oh, stop being so childish." She rolled her eyes dramatically. "Wait 'til you see this one, he'll be worth every penny, I bet." She paused for a moment, looking prettily wistful, before leading Jey through the maze of dark corridors and into the room where the human was being kept.

Jack could hear whispering, he was sure. Voices hissing urgently. Someone sighed exaggeratedly and high heels clicked off into the distance. A heavy door fell shut.

He opened his eyes, carefully. It was a shock to discover that he'd been asleep; he knew better than to let his guard down in a situation like this. And he didn't even remember being tired.

He looked around; the room was darker now, the fire lower. Red was still absent – probably who he'd heard walking off, he realised – but there was another woman in the room now. Younger, standing in the corner looking both awkward and extremely pissed off.

"Hello," he smiled humourlessly at her.

She stared at him, obviously unsure of what to say or how to act, and Jack considered for a moment. This one looked a whole lot more approachable than Red and the two had obviously been arguing; she looked about as happy with the situation as he himself felt. Definitely worth a try, he decided.

"Don't supposed you feel like telling me what I'm doing here?"

She bit her lip.

"Seriously, I have no idea what's going on. Please?" He pulled the sweet pleading face that usually worked with any woman.

"What's your name?"

"Jeyanna," she told him, walking slowly, cautiously across the room towards his cage. She stared at him through large silvery blue eyes and he smiled, a genuine warm smile that he found he couldn't keep back, in spite of his predicament.

"That's a pretty name. I'm Jack – Captain Jack Harkness – " he flashed her his trademark cheesy grin. "I'd shake your hand, but…" he lifted his arms to indicate the heavy chains that restricted him.

"Do they hurt?"

"A little." He grinned again. "I've had worse."

He watched as her gazed flickered up to the chain from which his cage was, presumably, hanging.

"So you treat all your guests like this or am I just special?"

"I'm sorry. They're so archaic," she said scornfully.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "You don't approve?"

"How could I? You haven't done anything wrong, it's disgusting, what they do."

"What… _do_ they do, exactly?"

"They'll sell you, if they can. If not they'll find a use for you round here."

"What kind of use?"

"Could be housework, chores like that but… mostly they use prisoners for training the new recruits," she told him quietly, staring at the ground.

Jack swallowed, the nerves re-materialising in his stomach. This didn't sound good.

"Training?"

She looked up and met his eyes. "In combat and, torture, and… things," she finished lamely. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." His voice was emotionless.

"But I was supposed to find a buyer for you; it was my job." Her eyes filled with shimmering tears. "I can't do anything right."

In spite of who she was, and what her job was, he felt a painful twist of sympathy in his chest.

"Why do work for them, then? Why not leave?" he asked softly.

"I can't," she said darkly. "This is all I've ever known. You could say it was the family business."

"What –"

But he was interrupted by the click of heels on the stone floor outside.

"Jey! Out here, now."

With a final apologetic glance and a small smile at Jack, Jey hurried out of the room. She did not look back.

Jack let out a shaky breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. He had to get out of here. He started pulling at his chains, ignoring the slight rocking of the cage and the creaks from up above him.

Then he stopped and wondered why he'd just decided that, when he got out, he was going to take Jey with him.

They waited for what felt like hours. The rain fell harder, pounding the pavement, filling the air around them with thunderous noise that made it difficult for them to talk. Rose was still shivering inside the jacket he'd lent her, and he squeezed her hand reassuringly, earning a warm smile from her.

And then the great doors before them were opening and he pulled her inside and out of the rain. There was a woman standing there, arms folded, expression unreadable. She had red hair and wore a tight red dress, and the Doctor recognised her. He almost swore out loud, but he kept his mouth shut. She was the woman who had gotten hold of Jack. He frowned. If he stayed neutral, didn't remind her, maybe she wouldn't recognise him; her attention had, after all, been directed elsewhere at the time.

"Heard you've got a human for selling," he said gruffly. No point in beating about the bush, after all.

The woman raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "Did you now? Who from?"

Shit. He didn't reply.

"Some butch guy, common accent. Didn't ask his name," Rose said indifferently. She flicked a nail into the Doctor's palm, the closest thing she could do to elbowing him in reproach.

The eyebrow remained raised, but she seemed to accept what Rose had said. She turned abruptly and headed down a long corridor.

"This way."

With a brief glance at each other, they set off after her.

The corridor stretched on and on; they passed countless doors, antique pieces of furniture, large paintings that hung severely on the walls. Eventually the woman stopped outside a door and knocked. The Doctor let go of Rose's hand and stepped forward.

"Yes?" a harsh voice called out.

"Sir, I may have a buyer for the human."

"Enter."

She did so, indicating that they should follow. When Rose made to enter the room, however, she held up a hand.

"Not you," she smirked. "Wait here."

Rose opened her mouth to protest but the woman was already inside the room, and the door slammed shut in Rose's face.

"Charming." She shoved her hands into her pockets and leaned back against the wall next to the doorframe, trying to hear what was going on. The room must have been soundproofed since they'd entered it though, for she heard nothing.

She waited. She paced up and down, she sat for a while on a rather delicate looking couch, she studied a few of the paintings that hung self-importantly nearby, and still nothing. She was about to knock on the door and find out what was going on when she heard the soft thud of approaching footsteps, muffled by the thick carpet. She ducked behind an ornate and rather tasteless vase that was resting on a wooden plinth, not hidden, but obscured at least as the footsteps grew louder.

The girl that was approaching looked so unthreatening that Rose stepped out into the middle of the hall and blocked her path. They were the same height and build, and about the same age, Rose thought. The other girl, dark blonde hair falling over a shy and startled face, was dressed in jeans and a hoodie not unlike those that Rose wore.

"Hello." She folded her arms and assumed the sort of determined posture that always made the Doctor laugh.

"Can I help you? I don't think you're supposed to be here…"

Rose took a deep breath. If the Doctor knew what she was doing he'd be furious.

"You have a prisoner, human, goes by the name of Jack Harkness."

The girl blinked.

"Y'know, tall dark and handsome, usually wears nothing but a cheesy grin? You can't miss him."

Still nothing.

"O..kay," Rose said slowly. She softened. "Look, he's a good friend of mine, right, and I really need to get him back. Please?"

"Well I… I was just talking to him actually…"

Rose grabbed the girl's hands, desperation taking over. "Is he okay? Where is he? Is he safe?"

"For now." Her eyes darted around nervously, and Rose knew she only had to ask.

"Take me to him?"

"I can't! If they find out they'll –"

"They wont," she said confidently. "The Doctor's in there talking to them about getting him back, he'll handle it."

"The Doctor? Who's that?"

Rose smiled. "He's…" she shrugged. "Just the Doctor."

The girl looked around again, obviously scared; Rose felt more than a little guilty, but she wanted to get to Jack more than anything.

"Come on then. Hurry."

* * *

Thanks for reading. 


	4. Chains

**The Adventures Of Captain Jack.**

_Part Four: Chains._

**AN: **Thanks for all the reviews so far! Keep 'em coming, they feed me. Seriously.

**AN2: **Only one Alevel left! Which is Monday, and after that I'll be able to update (this and my other ongoing fics) much more regularly.

Hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

When the Doctor stepped out of the office, his face darkened in anger, he forgot for a moment that Rose was supposed to have been there waiting for him. He had managed to agree on the terms for buying Jack – although of course, he had no intention of actually paying the bastards – though their attitudes and some of the things they'd said had made him positively vibrate with anger.

Nothing so intense, however, as the jolt of panic that shot through him when he realised that Rose was nowhere to be seen.

He looked up and down the corridor several times, before spinning round to face the woman, whose name he had learnt was Liatia, as she exited the room after him.

"Where is she?" he demanded, his voice soaked in anger.

She shrugged lazily. "Not my fault if you can't keep control of your own little girlfriend."

The Doctor scowled. "Oh come off it, like she's gonna just go wandering about a place like this on her own."

Although, he reminded himself, it was more than likely that she had indeed gone wandering about in a place like this on her own. He neglected to mention that Rose wasn't actually his girlfriend.

"Well what do you expect me to do about it? I was in there with you." She yawned. "You want to see this human or not?"

"Just tell me what you've done with her." His voice was quieter now, half threatening, half pleading, but it had no effect on the woman.

"I don't know. Nor do I care. Now either follow me or clear off and leave us in peace."

Well… finding Jack was better than being thrown out with neither of them, he reasoned, so he nodded and followed her, clenching his fists tightly inside his pockets.

xXxXxXx

"Jack!" Rose's voice was high pitched and breathy with joy as she ran into the room, towards him.

Jack stared at her for a moment, unsure if he should really be trusting his own eyes. Then his face broke into a broad grin and he reached up to touch her hands where they rested, curled around the bars of his cage.

"Hello, Rosie."

"Are you alright?"

He shrugged, still grinning. "Been better." Then he looked down, somehow lacking the energy to hold her gaze. "I knew you'd come."

He met her eyes again and the smiles disappeared from both their faces.

"I'm sorry Jack. I'm sorry we took so long." She stroked his fingers lightly; they were warm in contrast to the cold metal to which they clung. Forcing a smile, she expertly assumed the familiar cheerful Rose persona. "This city's bigger than London. But you should _see_ the Doctor trying to read a map; s'no wonder he always lands the TARDIS wrong. Hopeless!"

Then she leaned forward conspiratorially. "We came to buy you. But we're not really going to… I dunno, the Doctor's got a plan. He's downstairs -"

"Be careful."

Rose turned and the pair of them looked questioningly and Jeyanna, who was hovering nervously by the door.

"What d'you mean?" Rose demanded.

"They don't trust you. I mean, they don't trust anyone they don't know, just… don't think it'll be as easy as they say."

"And why the warning?" Rose chewed on her lip absently as she studied the other girl. "You don't fit in here," she said thoughtfully.

"No," Jack's voice by her shoulder made her jump. "And you don't like it here either. Do you?"

Jeyanna scowled. "'Course not." She wandered over to them, hands stuffed into her pockets again.

"So… why are you still here?"

She shrugged.

"Jey… it's Jey, right?" Jack watched her carefully, head tilted to one side.

"Yeah. Look, if they catch me in here…"

"If you had a way out, would you take it?"

Rose turned her head sharply, glaring at the captive Jack. He winked at her infuriatingly.

"Dunno." she frowned. "I mean, if…" She trailed off as the sound of dual footsteps filtered into the room, resounding through the halls outside. They were heavy, rhythmic footsteps and that didn't bode well for the three occupants of the room.

"Quick!" Jey grabbed Rose by the wrist and pulled her over to the other side of the room where they crawled under the creaking old table, partially obscured by the door.

The same loud, heavy music that Jack had heard earlier started playing again somewhere nearby and the air in the darkened room seemed to crackle with tension. Jack was aware of little else besides the air on his bare skin and the sound of his own breathing, heavy with nerves; the Doctor would kill him if Rose got into any trouble because of this.

The door slammed open suddenly and crashed into the table. Jack winced, hoping the girls were safely under it. His concern was shifted in a more personal direction, however, when two burly and vicious looking guards stomped into the room, one looking around keenly, the other grinning in a manner that suggested to Jack that he wasn't quite all there. The guard in question approached the cage, his grin widdening, and Jack swallowed as a particularly complicated looking gun came into view.

"'Ere, Guv," he grunted. "This one's human." He sounded as stupid as he looked.

The 'Guv' now approached, meeting Jack's eyes with an air of chilling authority. He sniffed the air, prompting Jack to wonder irrelevantly what species he was. Tean'na was a hybrid world full of different species, although most were humanoid.

"What you starin' at, human?" His voice came out in a sneer, his face mirroring the sound. "Ain't you scared?"

For one fleeting moment, Jack found himself thinking of two characters from one of Rose's old shows, Eastenders. The Mitchell brothers. He suppressed a grin as the two apes peered in at him, totally oblivious to their own sheer stupidity.

"Terrified," he deadpanned.

"You should be," the Guv growled, reaching up and unlocking the cage. It didn't take a genius to work out what was about to happen, and Jack just wished that Rose was elsewhere; he was used to this sort of thing but she took everything so personally, let her feelings get the better of her.

He was unceremoniously pulled out into the open, the chains still firmly around his wrists. His legs gave way at first, having been cramped under him for so long, and he fell against the cage, the metal of the base slamming into his side, just under his ribs. He ignored the pain as he stood, ignored the laughter of the guards, silently willing Rose not to watch, or better yet, to try and sneak out behind their backs.

He knew that she would do no such thing, however. He gritted his teeth and made no sound as the guards pushed him roughly against the wall and attached the chains that held him to two rusty and heavy rings in the stone, forcing his arms up above his head. He made no sound as blows were rained on his face, chest and arms; he stared right past the guards as they laughed and sneered, grunting repellently with the exertion of their attack.

_Rose, _he sent out a silent plea, knowing she was watching, and picturing the look on her face. _Rosie, get out. They won't notice if you just get out now, just run. Find the Doctor._

His attention was brought back to his immediate position when he heard a click, a flash of silver crossing his vision.

He tilted his head to one side as the Guv raised the knife to his eye line, smiling sadistically.

"I've seen bigger, y'know," he drawled, ignoring the vague fear that was creeping over his skin.

Jack stared at the man, eyes burning, as the knife slashed across his chest. He didn't flinch. He could feel the trickles of blood crawling their way down his stomach from the shallow but by no means painless wound.

The guard raised his arm again, further back this time so that he could drive the knife with more force, and Jack felt his heart drop as what he'd dreaded came into action before his eyes. It all seemed to happen in slow motion, to Jack at least.A familiar female voice cried out simultaneously with a blonde blur flying out from under the table and slamming into the Guv's stocky legs. He stumbled back, stunned for a moment, and the knife clattered to the floor, skidding across to the other side of the room. Jack grinned and then rolled his eyes.

"I was handling that nicely on my own, thanks Rose!"

"Bollocks you were," she retorted, wiping her bleeding nose with her sleeve and scowling at the boot with which she had collided. She winced as the stupider of the two guards grabbed her hair and yanked her up, forcibly pulling her head back against his shoulder. He ran stubby, clumsy fingers over her exposed throat, laughing in brainless dull grunts.

"Pretty this one, Guv."

Jack panicked at that, started thrashing and pulling at his chains wildly, noting the predatory glint in the Guv's eyes.

Rose struggled against the hold on her as Stupid started to touch her like an idiotic child playing with a doll, pulling at her hair and scratching her arms.

"Rose!" He strained against the chains holding him back, desperate to get her away from the guard, ignoring the blood that was still seeping from the cut across his chest.

"It's alright Jack," she gasped, before biting down on a hand that had strayed to her mouth, eliciting a roar from its owner. "Doctor'll be here soon."

She kicked out hard behind her, causing the guard to loosen his grip on her slightly, but the Guv pushed his partner out of the way and took hold of Rose's wrist, twisting sharply and pushing her down to the ground. There was a sickening thud as she hit the stone floor; she slowly touched her hand to her forehead and it came away bloody.

"Sorry Jack," she whispered, before slipping into unconsciousness.

xXxXxXx

"You sure you know the way?"

"Of course I do. Do I look like a fool to you?"

The Doctor said nothing but quickened his pace, hoping Liatia would take the hint and follow suit. There was no reason to suggest that Jack was in any immediate danger but he had no clue about Rose, and he felt slightly sick as he realised this. He didn't like feeling powerless.

"Liatia!"

The woman stopped and turned, and the Doctor could have murdered whoever it was that had called to her. He contented himself with slamming his fist into the wall and glaring at her as she spoke.

"What is it, Metra?"

The newcomer glanced uncomfortably at the Doctor, running a hand through her silver hair.

"About the… what we discussed yesterday…" she jerked her head in the direction of a nearby door and Liatia sighed her usual exaggerated sigh – which was really starting to get on the Doctor's nerves – and headed off towards the door.

"Wait there," she instructed him as she disappeared inside the room.

He waited for about 45 seconds before the sick feeling in his stomach became almost unbearable.

"Bollocks to this," he muttered as he set off down the corridor, praying that his instincts would lead him to at least one of his companions.

* * *

Well, it's gotta get worse before it can get better... but finding Rose may be harder than he thinks...

Hopefully I'll have the next part finishedthis weekendbut if not, it'll be Wednesday at the latest!

Thanks for reading.


	5. Empty

**The Adventures Of Captain Jack**

_Chapter five: Empty._

**AN: **I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update this! I got distracted by "Gold," and then writing this chapter became really hard. It was supposed to be a lighter one but that didn't work - I have the next part semi-mapped out, and I promise it gets lighter, fluffier, and shippier!

**AN2: **I'm sorry if this chapter is as horribly boring as I'm worried that it is; I was so desperate to actually update the fic, so maybe it's not quite up to scratch. Plus it's four in the morning now so re-checking it is a little hard as I'm half asleep. But nevermind, hope you enjoy :grin:

* * *

"Rose!" Her name tore into the air, Jack's voice hoarse with shouting, as the Guv approached the unconscious girl with a sneer settled on his features. But despite his desperate struggling, Jack could only look on helplessly as the bulky guard nudged Rose with his boot, testing her awareness. She didn't respond.

He felt something light brush his left wrist and looked up to see dust floating down from the wall. He let out an enthused yell; the ring holding the chain was coming loose from the wall. He pulled at it with renewed vigour, nothing in his mind besides the need to stop the guard getting his hands on Rose.

Meanwhile, the Guv was kneeling beside her, clumsy fingers pulling at her t-shirt. In one sudden movement, he ripped the garment open at the top, exposing her chest and the top of her bra, laughing stupidly.

"Don't move." The quiet voice cut through all activity in the room. Everybody froze.

Jeyanna stood by the table; having somehow managed to overcome the other guard without anybody noticing, she was holding the discarded knife at his throat, and he was clutching his arm, blood seeping through his fingers.

Jack stared at her for a moment, before giving a great heave and pulling the chain free from the wall. He wasted no time, swinging it with all his strength at the Guv, who had stood up hastily when Jey had spoken. The man staggered backwards, cursing as the ring at the end of the chain connected with his jaw. After the few moments it took for him to recover, he advanced on Jack, who was still fixed to the wall by one chain.

"I _said_ don't move." Jey pressed the blade harder into the guard's neck, but the look in her eyes made it clear that she was far out of her depth.

"You won't actually do it," the Guv sneered. "Look at you, you're shaking. Useless, you are. Boss'd be ashamed."

Jack frowned at that but had little time to dwell on it. He saw no way out of this and fighting one handed with an armed guard about twice his size did not bode well for his state of health. His chest was still aching from its earlier introduction to the Guv's knife.

At that moment though, the sound of approaching footsteps filtered into the room, and Jack thought for one heady moment that they belonged to the Doctor. Relief rushed through him, and he looked over to where Rose lay to see her beginning to stir.

But the man who entered the room was not the Doctor. He was tall and slim, dressed in an expensive looking suit, and carrying an expensive looking gun. The Guv's face fell into disappointment as he turned to face the man who was obviously his superior.

"Oh Jesus Christ, you two; you were supposed to guard him, not deform him! Who's the girl?"

"Dunno," he grunted. "Friend of his."

"If the Boss hears about this…"

"He wont care!"

"Don't talk back you useless moron. Get the chains off him," he nodded towards Jack and then turned to face Jeyanna. "Let him go, Jey," he told her quietly.

She did so, pushing him away with as much force as possible.

"What are you doing here?" Jack couldn't help but notice how different his tone was when he addressed her.

"Dunno." She glanced at Jack nervously.

"Sweet–"

"Don't touch me, Jimmy." She stepped away from him, closing the knife and slipping it into her pocket. "Not any more. I'm done."

"Fine." His voice now came out cold and hard. "Johnson, take these three downstairs. Quickly."

"Yes chief." He pushed Jack, who was standing rubbing at his wrists sulkily, towards Rose. "Get her moving."

The other guard lifted his gun and kept it trained on Jey.

"Rosie you have to get up now, okay?" Jack knelt by her side, shaking her gently. She groaned faintly but made no move. "Rose c'mon, I know it's hard, and you hurt all over, but you have to get up and come with us." He touched his fingers to her chest, where four scratches from the Guv's nails stood out angrily on her skin. She opened her eyes suddenly, blinked a few times, and tried to sit up.

Jack's arms stopped her from hitting the floor a second time.

"Look, carry her if she can't walk. I don't have all day." Jimmy walked over to the door impatiently.

Jack glanced over at Jey, who refused to meet his eyes, before scooping the semi-conscious Rose into his arms and standing shakily. She was heavy in his aching arms, but as one of the guards gave him a shove towards the door, pressing a gun into his back, he gritted his teeth and held on.

xXxXx

Every corridor, every hallway looked the same; endless walls of stone and ancient looking paintings of smug aliens, rickety furniture and dim candles. Endless empty rooms. The Doctor thought he'd go mad if he didn't find them soon. He wasn't out of breath – it took a lot for him to get into that state – but his hearts were pounding all the same and he couldn't get rid of the feeling that he was running out of time. On top of his fears, he was torn between being angry with Rose for wandering off, and being furious with Jack for getting them into this situation in the first place. It seemed like so long ago, though it could only have been an hour at most, that he'd been standing outside this house with Rose, trying not to be entranced by the way her rain soaked clothes clung to her body, trying to fight the urge to grab her and kiss her and take her back to the TARDIS, and to hell with Jack. In fact, he was rather proud of himself for exercising the self-control to limit himself to a chaste kiss on the forehead. But when he finally did get her back to the TARDIS…

He wasn't keeping track of time, but after what felt like hours of running and searching, music began to filter through to him, breaking into his thoughts. It was heavy and unrelenting, and although it increased the sense of panic that was growing in him, he was inexplicably drawn towards it.

An empty room, and another, and another, and the music was getting louder but he couldn't find its source. The corridors were getting barer as he ran, and he took this as a good sign, as stone replaced carpet and the occasional wooden chair took the place of the antique furniture and austere paintings from further down the house. More likely to be prisoners up here, he reasoned.

And sure enough, the next door he wrenched open let him into a stark and cold chamber where the air was buzzing with the energy of a room that was only recently uninhabited. There was an empty cage hanging ominously from the ceiling, and chains lying discarded on the floor nearby. Taking a few steps further into the room, the Doctor could see blood on the stone floor as well. He swore and marched out again, muttering something under his breath about "bloody humans."

xXxXx

Jey was flung into the room after him and she fell to the floor, but he couldn't go to help her because Rose was still in his arms and she wouldn't wake up. He shook her some more but she showed no sign of waking up any time soon.

They were in a room – a cell – that was just as bare and cold as their previous location, but this was new and metallic, and Jack couldn't help but think back to the silver and very sharp looking instruments on the table upstairs. While this room was empty, he couldn't decide if this fact was to their advantage or not.

He lay Rose down on the floor gently and sat beside her, taking her hand in his. He looked up when Jey spoke from where she was sitting on the other side of the room.

"Sorry about all that…"

"Why?" He frowned. "It wasn't your fault."

"Yeah, it was." She sighed and looked away, filling the room with a heavy silence for a few long moments. "We wouldn't have been taken down here if it wasn't for me," she said after a while. "What I did really pissed Jimmy off."

"Boyfriend?" he asked, eyebrow raised. She nodded and then frowned and shook her head.

"Not anymore. And – " she stopped, obviously thinking better of what she'd been about to say.

"And what?" He was stroking Rose's hair absently.

"Is she okay?"

"I don't know. She woke up before but I just don't know. The Doctor'll be here soon."

"Yeah, she was with him before, upstairs. But if you're down here then you're not for sale anymore, so I don't fancy your chances of seeing him again."

"So… what is 'down here'?"

"Not sure exactly." She stared at the floor, not meeting Jack's eyes. "I've never been trusted with that sort of information."

Jack leant back against the cold wall with a sigh. "Well that doesn't bode well for us just now." He looked down at Rose and saw she was still out cold, but that her breathing was even and she looked as though she was simply asleep.

"So," he flashed Jey his most charming smile. "Looks like we're gonna be here for a while. Tell me about yourself."

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	6. Silence

**The Adventures of Captain Jack**

_Part six: Silence._

**AN: **I'm back, babies! Lol, being on holiday, even though I had paper and pens, really didn't do much to help my writing. I've been struggling with this fic, and with Gold and Heatwaves, for over a week now, but I think this chapter is finally post-able. Well, I hope it is anyway, heh. Enjoy. Reviews are, as always, really appreciated :)

* * *

"You! Hey, you!"

It wasn't the most eloquent of greetings, but it served its purpose. Liatia turned and faced him, eyes sparking in anger when she saw him. The woman she'd called Metra stood behind her, thin and willowy with silver hair down to her waist and pearly purple eyes that narrowed at the sight of the Doctor.

He ignored her, and he ignored that fact that Liatia's eyes had turned a nasty shade of red, grabbing her wrist and holding her tightly, heedless of the hissing sound she made.

"I want to know where my friends are. Now." His tone left no doubt as to his determination, and he knew it was pointless to keep up the pretence of wanting to buy Jack at this stage.

"Are you so pathetic that you couldn't find them yourself on your little rescue mission? You didn't do yourself any favours, fool; every security officer in the house is looking for you. I don't know where the little blonde slut went but you'll not get the other one freed now."

His grip on her arm tightened.

"Where are they?" he demanded through gritted teeth, his voice low and shaking with barely suppressed anger.

"Play your cards right," a cool voice intervened as Metra stepped forwards, "and you'll be taken to them very soon. We can always use more prisoners."

There was a click, and the Doctor found himself faced with a silver and very hi-tech looking gun. It looked, on the outside, like a jazzed up pistol. He raised an eyebrow as he let go of Liatia's arm.

"Is that…"

"Sonic," she muttered, glancing to her colleague as though for instruction.

Liatia was smiling cattily, arms folded as she stared lazily at the Doctor. She yawned and started to examine her sharp red nails.

"Take him downstairs," she said, disinterestedly. "May as well keep them together, they'll be more use to us that way."

"What, give him what he wants? Could be dangerous, putting him with them…"

As this short exchange took place the Doctor had considered just making a run for it again, but he knew what sort of damage that gun could do, and there was no telling how well this Metra knew how to use it. She certainly looked tough. She was keeping it trained steadily on him and he could see the concentration in her eyes, despite her conversation with the other woman; if he tried to knock it from her hand she'd be more than ready for him. He sighed and leaned back against the wall, hoping he looked as thoroughly bored and pissed off as he felt.

"They'll be locked up in a high security cell that only opens from the outside, how much damage can they do? Besides, if we want a separate cell for him we have to register it and get clearance and this has already taken up most of my afternoon. Can we just go?" She yawned again and set off.

Metra nodded pointedly in the direction which Liatia had taken, eyes narrowed, and the Doctor followed grudgingly. He shrugged, letting his jacket shift slightly over his chest and thus reassuring himself that his sonic screwdriver was safe in his pocket. He glowered to the best of his ability.

_xXx_

Jeyanna was not much of a talker, Jack soon discovered. She was jumpy, nervous, never met his eyes. After a while they fell into a silence that was not altogether uncomfortable, Jack continuing to stroke Rose's hair and Jey biting her nails or drumming her fingers on the metal floor, or pulling at her top agitatedly. Whenever Jack managed to catch her eye she would smile briefly and then look away, chewing on her bottom lip in a manner that reminded him of Rose.

"How long has it been?"

"No idea."

"I'm…" she sighed. "I'm really sorry about this."

"It's not your fault, Jey!"

"Reckon I made it worse, though. She hasn't even… moved, or anything…?"

Jack sighed and looked down at Rose's still form. "Nothing."

He tried to smile at Jey as she crawled over to them and peered down at Rose, but he was unable to keep the fear out of his eyes. Jey placed a gentle hand over his. He looked her again, but again she smiled and looked away, so he reached out and cupped her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Why are you so…" He struggled to find a suitable word.

"So what?"

"I don't know. What are you hiding? You worked here, were going out with the sleazy guy upstairs, not much of a favourite with 'The Boss,' as I can gather… What am I missing?"

She stared at him a moment more, and the look in her silvery blue eyes one he couldn't decipher. He let her go and her gaze remained fixed on his.

"Well The Boss is my father, as it happens. So I guess you could say I'm having family problems at the moment. He's going to kill me," she added, glancing around the stark metallic room. "This'll be the last straw."

"What, grounding you out of the question?" Jack muttered humourlessly. "How old are you?"

"Nineteen." She moved from the kneeling position she'd been employing to sit cross-legged on the floor opposite him.

"So's she," he told her, taking Rose's hand. "So the redhead, she your sister?"

Jey snorted. "Not at all; if she had her way she'd be my stepmother."

"Something tells me she's used to getting her way."

"You certainly fell for it, anyway."

Jack looked away, a mirthless and uncomfortable laugh dying on his lips.

"Sorry." There was a pause, then, "she's… y'know, it's a sore subject."

"S'alright."

"Does it hurt?"

He blinked, startled by her abrupt question, and frowned.

"What?"

"Your chest." She nodded towards the angry cut across his chest.

"Oh, not much now," he lied. "It did."

"I'm sorry."

"Will you stop apologising?"

"Sor – " She smiled as she broke off, and then laughed suddenly.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Funny?"

"No, of course not," she laughed. "Look at us. What are we going to do? What if she doesn't wake up?" The spark of amusement in her eyes was one of vague hysterics, and Jack could only wish he had answers for her.

"I guess we just wait. The Doctor's still around out there; he'll think of something." He didn't mention his unease at the amount of time his friend was taking. He stopped stroking Rose's hair and took one of her hands in both of his, leaning his head back against the cold wall and shutting his eyes.

"You trust him that much?"

He kept his eyes shut. "Yup."

_xXx_

He didn't know how much later it was - it felt like it could have been ten seconds or half an hour - but the strangely calm silence that had settled between them was disrupted suddenly by the sounds of hurried footsteps approaching the cell. As Jey scrambled to a kneeling position and Jack climbed to his feet, with more grace than he'd have expected given the pain he still felt, the door slid open with an empty, ominous hiss. Jack's heart leapt and the pain was forgotten as he saw the Doctor standing there, grinning.

So when the Time Lord was shoved roughly into the cell by unseen hands, Jack felt confusion settle frostily over him and he wasn't quite sure what to say. He grimaced at the sound of the electric lock sealing them once more inside the room.

"Hello," the Doctor said brightly, taking out his sonic screwdriver and immediately starting to scan the walls and door of the cell.

"How the hell are you supposed to get us out if you're locked in with us?"

"Working on it."

"Why are you in here anyway?"

"Not sure, to be honest."

"Doctor?"

"Jack."

"Doctor will you stand still for a moment?" He grabbed the older man's wrist and turned him around to face Rose where she lay, unmoving, on the floor.

The effect was instantaneous, and Jack's chest tightened in pain at the look on his friend's pale face. The Doctor stood absolutely still, fear and guilt and finally rage flashing across his face before he kept his expression carefully neutral. He calmly, too calmly, knelt down by her side, gently brushing the hair away from her face. There was a cut across one cheek and some bruising from her earlier struggles with the guards, and Jack could see the Doctor's jaw clench, the only sign of what unknown emotions might have been raging beneath his composed demeanour. He drew his fingers down to the scratches on her chest, his knuckles brushing the torn edge of her t-shirt, and then turned to fix Jack with a look that would have broken a lesser man.

"It didn't happen. Jey saved us," he nodded towards her, still kneeing nervously a little way away from Rose. "I couldn't… they had me chained up…"

The Doctor reached up and grabbed Jack's hand, inspecting the scraped red skin around his wrist. He smiled at him.

"It's alright, Jack. Though we really do need to discuss your taste in women at some point…" his eyes held the familiar spark of amusement for just a moment, and then he turned back to Rose. "How long has she been unconscious?"

Jack stepped around to the other side of her and knelt down, ignoring the pain his body inflicted on him at the awkward movement.

"I'm not sure. Less than an hour, and she woke up briefly at one point…" He watched the Doctor as he switched his sonic screwdriver to one of its infinite settings, and told him all that he could remember of the past few hours.

* * *

Thank you for reading :)

Shouldn't be too many chapters left of this, now. I'll try and be more frequent updating.


End file.
